Beauty and The Beast
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: Same title as the show. Blossom Utonium,a detective, witnesses her mother being shot and the same night she is saved from her mother's murderers by a supposed beast. Ten years later, a case leads her to Brick Jojo,who was presumed dead. As she digs deeper
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm writing a new story even though I have so many unfinished ones. Hehe,blame my imagination,creativity and the fact that I'm in love with writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls or Beauty and The Beast,I do own this story though.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

"Blossom,are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?" My sister,Bubbles,asked on the other end of the line. I smiled. "No Bubs,I'm almost done with my shift. Besides,mom said she'll pick me up when she's done with work."

Bubbles sighed heavily. "Why did you even agree to that shift? It's so dark outside,and that stupid bar is in the middle of nowhere!" She was getting angry,which is a rare thing for Bubbles.

"You know what? I'm coming to get you right now." She said. I shook my head,even though she couldn't see me. "Bubs,you're only sixteen,you don't even have your full license yet. I'll be fine. See you when I get home." I said hanging up.

I looked around the almost empty bar. My shift would be over at 11PM. I only took the shift to earn some extra money.

"Hey,Blossom! This guy needs a drink!" My boss yelled and I ran up to the man.

A couple of hours later,I was the only one left in the bar. "Don't forget to lock up," my boss said,walking out. It was way past midnight. I should have just listened to Bubbles,this wasn't the first time my boss had tricked me into working till late.

I locked the bar and stood outside,waiting for my mom. A car drove fast and stopped right in front of me. The passenger door opened. "Blossom,get in!" My mom yelled.

I hurriedly sat in and closed the door. "Mom,what's wrong?" She looked terrified. Before she could drive,about five cars drove by and parked around us,blocking our way_. What was going on?_

"Blossom,run!" My mom said,fear in her voice. "I'm not leaving you!" I yelled. She turned to me. "Blossom,just run. Now!" She yelled. I nodded and got out of the car.

Guns were aimed at my head,and I put my hands up,frozen. My mom got out quickly. "Leave her alone,it's me you want not my daughter!"

A man moved forward,and I ran to my mom's side. He pushed me aside roughly,and aimed a gun right at my mom's chest. I moved quickly and kicked his hand away,throwing his gun flying. "You shouldn't have done that," he said,his voice scaring me.

He pulled another gun out and aimed it at my head. He pulled the trigger. "No!" My mom yelled,jumping in front of me. She fell to the ground,and the man shot her repeatedly.

I took off into a sprint in the woods behind the bar. I heard footsteps following me and I ran faster. I tripped on a fallen branch and collided with the ground. The footsteps got closer.

I closed my eyes as tears fell. I got up on shaky feet and tried to still my racing heart.

"There she is!" Someone yelled and I ran,limping. I wasn't quick enough and they were right behind me. I had a feeling they were about to shoot.

Just then,I heard a roar. Was it a roar? I don't know,but I heard... some animal sound.

I heard the sound of flesh ripping and bodies falling to the ground. The animal,or whatever it was,turned to me and I saw red eyes. Red eyes! The moonlight revealed an incredibly attractive male,with red eyes.

He looked like a beast. A sexy beast.

I moved back on shaky feet. I blinked.

And just like that,he was gone.

I took a few minutes to recover and then I remembered something. Mom!

I ran back to the car as fast as I could,and found that all the cars had just disappeared.

I ran to my mom's cold body. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled 911.

"Help, my mom's been shot. I'm outside the Krazy Bar,where I work. Please hurry!" I said and hang up.

I dialled Bubbles next. "Bubs,get over here now!" I said,my tears falling. "Blossom? Blossom?!" She yelled as I dropped my phone and hugged my mom.

About half an hour later,I was hugging a hysterical Bubbles as she cried out when our mom's body was covered. Our dad stood a few feet away, talking to some police officer.

As my mom's body passed by us,I made a vow.

I would find the people who killed my mother,and make them pay.

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Here,you look tired," Buttercup said,handing me a cup of coffee. I mumbled a thanks and sipped on the best energy drink known to man. She looked at my desk,pilled with open and closed cases and a certain case I had been obsessing over for a while.

"Bloss,you're still working on that case?" She asked,pity obvious in her voice.

I rubbed my eyes. "BC,someone killed my mom. I need to solve this case. For her,and for myself. I'm not gonna stop until I found those bastards."

"It's been ten years," she said,throwing her coffee cup in a nearby trashcan. "You need to focus on your other cases too. Like this one," she said,picking a folder up.

I sighed. I had only become a detective to solve my mother's murder. I had promised myself that I would do all I can to make sure those people got what they deserved.

"Fine," I said getting up. "I'll look into _this_ case." I walked out of the precinct and headed for my car.

_"Brick Jojo,mysteriously disappeared over ten years ago. Now,there's reason to believe he's still alive."_ I read out loud as I scanned through the folder.

I drove to where he had been seen a few days ago.

"Old abandoned warehouse,real smart Brick." I mumbled,heading to the huge metal door.

It was slightly ajar and I managed to squeeze in. The place looked extremely old.

I pulled out my gun. You never know what might pop out in places like these.

I heard feet moving and I called out, "Police,stay where you are!" The feet moved up the stairs and everything went silent.

I ran up the stairs,my hands held tightly close to the trigger.

The upstairs looked cleaner than the bottom. In fact,it looked like someone lived here. "Is anyone there?" I asked,moving towards an area in the corner filled with computers and other gadgets. Whoever this person was,they sure loved technology.

I felt someone behind me and I turned,kicking them in the stomach. The person grabbed my leg and pushed me back roughly. I groaned in pain as my head made contact with the floor.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head that was definitely have a huge bump by tomorrow.

I got up unsteadily and wiped the dirt off me. I looked up and my eyes widened.

_"You?!" _I asked,stepping back.

He looked at me strangely and his eyes widened a bit.

I stepped back. I must have been dreaming. Because there was no way the person standing before was Brick Jojo,who died more than ten years ago and...

The man who saved my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey,a new story. Please review guys. Not my best chapter,but I know it's gonna get better.**

**I was just really excited to write this story cuz I'm obsessed with Beauty and The Beast,the TV show! I finished two seasons in about a week and a bit,personal record!**

**My plot is gonna be different,so if you don't like the show,don't worry,you will like this :D**

**Please Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LAST TIME ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

_"Blossom,are you sure you don't need me to pick you up?" My sister,Bubbles,asked on the other end of the line. I smiled. "No Bubs,I'm almost done with my shift. Besides,mom said she'll pick me up when she's done with work."_

_A car drove fast and stopped right in front of me. "Blossom,get in!" My mom yelled._

_"Mom,what's wrong?" She looked terrified. Before she could drive,about five cars drove by and parked around us,blocking our way. What was going on?_

_"Blossom,run!" My mom said,fear in her voice. "I'm not leaving you!" I yelled. She turned to me. "Blossom,just run. Now!" She yelled. I nodded and got out of the car._

_"Leave her alone,it's me you want not my daughter!"_

_I took off into a sprint in the woods behind the bar. I heard footsteps following me and I ran faster. I tripped on a fallen branch and collided with the ground._

_"There she is!" Someone yelled and I ran,limping. I wasn't quick enough and they were right behind me._

_Just then,I heard a roar._

_I heard the sound of flesh ripping and bodies falling to the ground. The animal,or whatever it was,turned to me and I saw red eyes._

_And just like that he was gone._

_"Help, my mom's been shot. I'm outside the Krazy Bar,where I work. Please hurry!"_

_"Bloss,you're still working on that case?" Buttercup asked._

_"BC,someone killed my mom. I need to solve this case. For her,and for myself. I'm not gonna stop until I find those bastards."_

_"Brick Jojo,mysteriously disappeared over ten years ago. Now,there's reason to believe he's still alive."I read out loud as I scanned through the folder._

_"Police,stay where you are!" The feet moved up the stairs and everything went silent._

_I looked up and my eyes widened._

_"You?!" _

**PRESENT**

**(Blossom's POV)**

I eyed Brick Jojo suspiciously as I moved around his apartment,or whatever this place was.

"Do you need an ice pack?" He asked,chuckling a little. I turned and glared at him. "No,but I would like to know why you're alive!" I yelled and he was by my side in an instant,covering my mouth. "Don't be so loud." He warned as he slowly let go of me.

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Who-what are you?" I asked,moving back slowly. He put his hands out towards me. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you." He looked sincere,but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Just stay away from me," I said as I pulled out my gun. Just like before,he was right in front of me before I could even blink.

"Can you stop doing that?" I said,jabbing him in his stomach with my gun. I moved to the side and headed for the couch. My head hurt like crazy and I leaned my head back against the couch. Sensing Brick looking at me,I opened one of my eyes only a little and mumbled, "An ice pack would be great."

**... ...**

"So,you're the real Brick Jojo?" I asked as Brick sat down on the couch next to me.

He nodded and his eyes quickly darted across the room. "Do you live... here?" I asked again. He turned towards me,and just before he could speak,the door downstairs creaked.

Brick got up quickly and so did I. "Stay here," he whispered and I shook my head repeatedly. "Hell no!" I whispered back,glaring at him. I heard him sigh as I moved closer to the stairs.

"Brick? You in here?" A voice downstairs called and I turned to Brick. "Yeah,I'm up here!" He yelled and I moved back to the couch.

"Cool,so who's car is-" Brick's friend started but stopped when he saw me. "Uh,who's this?" He asked,openly staring at me. Brick turned to me and shrugged. "I'm detective Utonium." I said,getting up to shake this guy's hand.

"Dexter. Nice to meet you." He said shyly. He let go of my hand and asked,"So,what are you doing here?"

"Brick is my case. _Apparently_,he was seen around here alive,even when the reports say he died a war hero." I said,lifting an eyebrow in Brick's direction.

"So what do you have to say Brick? Any reason why you're not dead?" I asked,grabbing the damn ice pack and putting it behind my head.

"That has nothing to do with you," he said simply as he headed to the fridge,grabbing a bottle of beer.

I marched up to him and poked his hard chest. "It has a lot to do with me,Brickie! I can walk out of here and tell the press you're alive. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that. So what do you say? I'm on your side here." I stopped,taking a deep breath. "I know you're the one who saved my life that day... I just know it." I mumbled.

Dexter looked surprised. "Wait,you're the girl Brick saved ten years ago?" He asked and I nodded pathetically. Just great Blossom,you're acting like an idiot in front of two complete strangers!

Brick sighed loudly. "Okay fine,I'm the one who helped you that day-but you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" I asked. I mean,what was so wrong with everybody finding out you're alive?

"Just promise me you won't say anything." Brick said after a minute of silence. I glanced at Dexter and then at Brick. I sighed in annoyance. "Fine! But you have to tell me why you're so scared." I mocked him.

Before I could even blink,he was right in front of me again! "You really need to stop doing that," I said,rolling my eyes. He smiled,revealing perfect white teeth. "I'm not scared,detective. But you might be if I told you who I really was."

I put my hands on my hips. "Try me." I challenged. He took a step back and flexed. Before he could perform some weird ritual,my phone rang and I turned red immediately when Justin Bieber's "One Time" started playing.

I coughed awkwardly and hurriedly pulled my phone out of my pocket. "People still listen to that song?" I heard Brick whisper as he and Dexter laughed.

"Yeah?" I half yelled as I answered the phone.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked on the other end of the line.

"Um,yeah. What's up?" I asked,knowing Brick and Dexter could hear Buttercup's voice loud and clear. Why did she have to say my name? I was careful when it came to my name. Not everyone was lucky enough to know Detective Utonium's name,and here I was practically handing out such a personal detail to these guys.

"We found a body. Near that new club that just opened up. You in?" She asked.

"Sure,I'll be there in a few." I said as I hang up. I turned to the two guys. "Well,this has been fun,hasn't it Brickie? But I have to go. See ya later Brickie,and Dexter!" I yelled,heading downstairs.

"See you soon... _Blossy_." Brick chuckled,and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned and glared at him. "_Blossy_?" I repeated,daring him to say that name again. He merely put his hands up in surrender and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and marched down the stairs,never looking back.

"The nerve of that guy!" I yelled to no one in particular as I drove off towards the crime scene.

"Hey,Detective!" Buttercup yelled when I arrived at the scene.

"Hey,so what's the deal? Who's the victim?" I asked,as we avoided the growing crowd and headed towards what I assumed was a body covered in a lot of blood.

"I'll get to that. But first... Did you find Brick Jojo?" She asked,lighting a cigar. I coughed dramatically and stared at her cigar in disgust. "Buttercup,that's disgusting. And no,Brick Jojo wasn't were our "source" says he was. He's really dead." I lied with ease.

Buttercup looked shocked and shook her head slightly. "Are your sure?" She asked and I nodded. "What,you don't believe me?" I asked,getting defensive.

She rolled her eyes. "No,that's not it. It's just that our job just got a whole lot complicated."

I turned to her as we arrived at the body. "Wait,what do you mean?" I asked,eyeing the body.

"Bloss,meet actress Cathy Spades. Her body was discovered an hour ago." Buttercup said,throwing her cigar at a nearby puddle on the floor.

I scanned our surroundings. What was an actress doing in an alley? This wasn't just some amateur actress,this was _the_ Cathy Spades. From child star,to playboy covers,to... _Brick's girlfriend._

My eyes widened and I turned to Buttercup.

"She was here to meet Brick," she said simply,scowling down at the bloodied mess on the ground.

My heartbeat quickened. I had just covered up for Brick Jojo.

Brick Jojo. A _murderer._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey I hope it wasn't boring. I'll update soon okay?**

**Keep reviewing guys!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**LAST TIME ON BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

"Bloss,you're still working on that case?" Buttercup asked.

"BC,someone killed my mom. I need to solve this case. For her,and for myself. I'm not gonna stop until I find those bastards."

_"Brick Jojo,mysteriously disappeared over ten years ago. Now,there's reason to believe he's still alive."_

"Police,stay where you are!" The feet moved up the stairs and everything went silent.

_"_Who-what are you?" I asked,moving back slowly. He put his hands out towards me. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Brick is my case. Apparently,he was seen around here alive,even when the reports say he died a war hero." I said,lifting an eyebrow in Brick's direction.

Dexter looked surprised. "Wait,you're the girl Brick saved ten years ago?!"

"Just promise me you won't say anything." Brick said after a minute of silence.

"We found a body. Near that new club that just opened up. You in?" Buttercup asked.

"Bloss,meet actress Cathy Spades. Her body was discovered an hour ago." Buttercup said,throwing her cigar at a nearby puddle on the floor.

My eyes widened and I turned to Buttercup.

"She was here to meet Brick," she said simply,scowling down at the bloodied mess on the ground.

**PRESENT DAY**

**(Blossom's POV)**

Cathy Spades' body was hauled off to the morgue as the police sealed off the area.

"I can't believe a dead man's our prime suspect." Buttercup said as she pulled out a cigar. I nodded dumbly. I couldn't believe it either. I followed her to our cars.

"Hey,it's Friday. Wanna do something fun for once?" Buttercup asked and I rolled my eyes. "I always do fun stuff Buttercup. But no,I can't tonight. My sister's coming to visit."

She nodded understandingly and shrugged. "Have fun,and say hi to her for me." She said as she headed for her own car.

I drove away from the crime scene and headed straight for Brick's house.

"Hey,it's Blossom." Dexter said when I walked up the stairs. Brick looked up from the book he was reading. "Back so soon?" He asked,sitting up.

"Brick,Cathy Spades was found dead over an hour ago,and all the evidence found right now points to you." I said and I saw his eyes widen.

"Cathy?" He asked and in the blink of an eye he was in front of me. "Cathy's dead?" He asked,disbelief evident on his face. I nodded slowly and he sighed inaudibly. He moved back to the couch and put his head in his hands.

I crouched down next to him and placed my hand gently on his. "Brick,I know you're innocent. I didn't tell anyone you're alive,and I'll help you get your name cleared."

Brick looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Thanks,but wouldn't that land you in jail?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm the best detective you'll ever see,Brick. Don't underestimate me." I chuckled as Dexter threw Brick a beer.

"I believe you." Brick said giving me a once over. I suddenly felt self conscious,and blushed slightly.

"Well,I'm off now. I just wanted you to know." I said turning around. I could still feel Brick's eyes on me as I walked,and the only thing that ran through my mind in that moment was "Why am I so damn irresistible?"

**(Hours Later)**

"OH MY GOD!" Bubbles yelled as she dropped her bags and hugged me. "I've missed you so much!"

I laughed with her. "I've missed you too." I said as I closed the door behind us. Bubbles had matured over the years. Her long blonde hair was cut to a neat shoulder length bob that suited her better. Her blue eyes had lightened a bit making her even more pretty.

She had moved to a different state a few years ago for University and she was working now. She had left permanently when she had accused me of being obsessed over our mother's death.

"Your room is down the hall to your left. Go get settled in. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

She nodded and disappeared. I re-entered the kitchen and quickly made the salad.

"So,I'm guessing you're still single?" Bubbles asked a few minutes later as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes,I don't have time for men." She laughed as she chewed on a carrot.

"I find that hard to believe,Bloss. You were like the female version of Casanova in high school."

I laughed with her. "My job's more important,Bubs."

We heard the oven 'ding'. I grabbed oven mitts and stared at Bubbles. "Please tell me you eat meat."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. I gave up being a vegetarian a while ago." I didn't pry. Bubbles had stopped telling me stuff a long time ago. I had gotten pretty used to that.

"Good,'cause we're eating meat. A lot of it." I said as I grabbed the huge plate of meat from the oven.

I was momentarily distracted and I ended up dropping the plate.

"Oh shi-" I started but paused as I turned to the living room. "Turn the volume up!" I yelled to Bubbles who looked at me confused.

I ignored her and grabbed the tv remote.

"Cathy Spades' family have all gathered at the celebrity's house to discuss the terms of her will. She left everything to her dead boyfriend Brick Jojo,who up until a few hours ago _was_ considered dead. Now detectives seem to believe Mr Jojo is still alive and had a motive to kill Ms Cathy." The news presenter said.

"I guess we're eating pizza?" Bubbles asked,folding her arms.

I grabbed my coat. "I'll be back in a while."

"Blossom,can't this wait?" She asked,a small frown on her face.

"Of course not! How can you even ask me that?" I asked,not bothering to hide my anger. "Look,I get that you don't understand-"

"No,_you_ don't understand. I'm checking into a hotel in the morning." Bubbles said,heading for her room.

I didn't have time for this. I grabbed my keys and marched out of my apartment,slamming to front door.

**(Brick's POV)**

Dexter choked on his beer as the news presenter finished speaking.

"What the-"

"I didn't kill her!" I yelled to the TV. I ran my hands through my hair as I paced around the room.

"We need to get out of here." Dexter said,starting to pack his bags.

It took us about 15 minutes to pack our important stuff.

Dexter locked all the doors as we rushed outside. A car drove towards quickly and stopped right in front of us. The driver's door shot open.

"Get in." Blossom said before disappearing back into the car. Dexter and I jumped in.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked from the front passenger seat as Blossom sped away,far from the city lights.

"Escape now,questions later." She said,slamming on the gas pedal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! I completely forgot about this story,so now I'm back to writing it :)**

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Read and review for a quick update!**

**Koolbeanz xx**


End file.
